Ryuu and Riku
by Taeryfai
Summary: Itachi and Deidara's little twins and how they cope after their dads go on a mission. Temporary Hiatus
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Daddy-Deidara

Oto-san-Itachi

Ryuu clung onto his dad's cloak whilst his twin, Riku hung onto their other dad's cloak. Their dads' names? None other than Uchiha Itachi and Iwa Deidara theirselves. Deidara smiling picked up Ryuu and kissed him on the nose.

"I'm sorry, un, we have to go. Leader-sama said we have to." Deidara said looking at his son affectionately, Ryuu pouted. Ryuu had raven hair just like Itachi however his eyes were Deidara's, a bright blue. His long raven hair covered his entire right side of his face in a manner similar's to Deidara's, close to his left eye was a blond streak. Riku who was around Itachi's leg, was remarkedbly similar to Ryuu however his fringe was on the other side of his face (left-side) and his hair was blond like Deidara's and his eye's were onyx like Itachi's. He too had a streak down his fringe, however his colour was black.

"We don't want you to go!" Riku said close to tears, he tightened his grip so Itachi nearly tripped over when trying to walk. Itachi sighed and tried to pry the blond off his legs.

"Riku, we don't want to go either but as Daddy said we _have _to go." Itachi sighed, Riku pouted and let go.

"I'll miss you Oto-san." He said bursting into tears, a small smile graced the Uchiha's lips and he picked up the blond into a hug.

"I'll miss you too." Itachi said, they turned around as they heard an 'aww'. Konan stood there which a love-struck smile on her face.

"You're such a cute little family." Konan said pulling out a camera "Say cheese!" She said, Deidara glared suspisously at the camera where did that thing come from? The sudden flash momentarily blinded his scope. Ryuu laughed.

"Daddys making a silly face." Ryuu said pointing at Deidara's face, Riku laughed too, Itachi managed a slight smile. Deidara's face was screwed up and he looked ridiculous. Deidara pouted.

"I'm seriously offended now, un." Deidara said in mock hurt, Ryuu hugged him.

"Sorry, Daddy." Ryuu said kissing him on the nose.

"I'm sorry too!" Riku shouted, making Itachi wince in pain.

"We have to go now, un." Deidara said sadly, Ryuu and Riku's faces crumbled.

"Promise you won't forget us." Riku said sadly, Deidara sighed and pulled off his scope off and gave it to him whilst Itachi pulled off his necklace and gave it to Ryuu.

"We won't forget you two, now you can keep these safe for us." Deidara said, they nodded in unison. They put their children down, Deidara gestured for Itachi to go on without him for a bit and he leaned down to them.

"Okay, whilst we go on this mission, I want you two to do a very special mission for me here." Deidara began, they nodded eagerly, Deidara smiled.

"Everyday until we come back, I want you to tell Danna that art is fleeting okay?" He said, they nodded blankly. "If you have any trouble go to Danna or Kisame okay." He added. He waved as he left, Riku and Ryuu ran out the door after them and shouted to the retreating figures of their dads.

"BYE DADDY! BYE OTO-SAN!" They yelled, Itachi and Deidara turned back and waved.

"I miss them already, Ryuu." Riku said sadly, Ryuu nodded in argeement.


	2. Chapter 1: Uncle Sasori

**Chapter One: Uncle Sasori**

Sasori groaned and rubbed his temples, why did Itachi and the blond brat have to go on a mission and leave him in charge of their demon spawn? Riku and Ryuu were currently in his room and unfortunely for him (_and _them) seemed to have a tack for activating his puppet's weapons. He hurriedly pulled Riku out of the way as one of his puppet's let out a string of kunai. Riku pouted.

"Stupid puppet doesn't like me." He murmured glaring at the puppet with activated sharingnan he had inherited from Itachi, Sasori sighed. He used his coil to deflect the poisoned needles which Ryuu managed to make a different puppet shoot out at them. He was beginning to think that his work shop was not a very safe place for children. Using his coil he lifted Ryuu up by his high-collared shirt that all Uchiha children seemed to wear and he pulled him off of his puppet's head.

"Can you two try to _not _kill yourselves for once. If you are going to cause trouble go bother Kisame." He growled ending up with both children in his arms. They turned to him and looked up with puppy dog eyes, he cursed, Deidara had obviously taught them that trick.

"But Uncle _Sasoorrii_, you never spend time with us..." Ryuu began and he sniffled,

"Don't you love us anymore!" Riku finished off Ryuu's sentence also sniffling. Sasori groaned, annoying brats.

"We'll be good and not touch anything!" Ryuu added pitifully, Sasori sighed.

"Fine you two can stay." He grumbled, they cheered instantly happy again.

"Thank you, Uncle Sasori." Riku said and pecked him on the nose, Sasori blinked surprised.

"Y-You're welcome." Sasori replied, Ryuu giggled at Sasori's flustered face. Riku slid off Sasori's lap and pointed at the Third Kazekage who hung in the corner.

"Uncle Sasori, who's he?" He asked curiously. Sasori swivelled his head around to see where he was pointing, too lazy to bother to turn his body around.

"That's the Third Kazekage." Sasori said, Ryuu still on Sasori's lap peering over his shoulder to get a look.

"He's very pretty." Riku said smiling, Ryuu nodded in argeement.

"He has pretty hair," Ryuu said but then he looked at Sasori's, "But not as pretty as yours." He added looking at Sasori's hair in fastination, Sasori blinked. Pretty? Riku clambered up his leg and began playing with his hair once he put his head back into its rightful postion.

"Ryuu's right, you're hair i_s _very pretty, I wish my hair was as pretty as yours." Riku said, Sasori's face was red now.

"T-Thanks, I guess." He murmured, Ryuu and Riku laughed at Sasori's red face.

"Your face looks like a strawberry." Ryuu said, poking him on the forehead, a trait he had inherited from Itachi. Sasori pouted.

"If you two are going to make fun of me, you may as well leave." He said, the twins whined in unison.

"But Uncle _Sasooorrrriii... _" They began with large puppy eyes again, he groaned.

"No I am not going to fall for that trick again, you two are going to go play wih Kisame or someone else." The puppet groaned, the twins sighed in unison before they smiled.

"So that means you fell for it before." Riku said, Ryuu nodded.

"Danna, fell for puppy eyes, Danna, fell for puppy eyes!" Ryuu sang, Sasori raised an eyebrow.

"Danna?" Sasori asked smirking.

"Daddy always calls you that." Ryuu said sticking his tounge out at the red head, Sasori frowned.

"Don't stick out your tounge unless you want it chopped off." Sasori said, Ryuu made a face. Riku poked Sasori on the forehead.

"That's mean, learn to be nicer." He said frowning, Sasori scoffed. A five year old was trying to teach him to be nice? He was a s-ranked criminal, he did not do **nice**. Nice was for non-shinobi or weaklings.

"I won't be nice." Sasori pouted, the twins scowled.

"Don't be stubborn, if Hidan baa-chan can be nice you can be nice too." Ryuu said scoulding him, Sasori snorted. Hidan _**baa-chan**_. That was funny as hell (not that he found hell funny of course).

"Learn to behave." Riku said flicking him on the forehead making Sasori glare at him, "Oh great I feel like Oto-san." Riku murmured.

"You're so childish." Ryuu tutted looking at Sasori, Sasori blinked. A five year old was calling him, a forty (A/N: he's 35 in manga/anime so I added another five years so Dei has them at the age of nineteen not fourteen) year old childish the humour was lost on him.

"I am not CHILDISH!" He yelled, the twins sighed.

"Shouting back, how childish," Riku began.

"And we should know what is childish, afterall we _are _children." Ryuu finished smirking. Sasori pushed them off his lap in a sulk. They landed on the floor.

"You can leave now." He said annoyed, the twins looked at each other giant smiles on their faces.

"Oh dear, he's having a tantrum now." Riku giggled and they both ran out the room laughing as Sasori threw a kunai at them.

"He's probally not going to let us go in his workshop ever again now." Ryuu said linking his arm with his brother's, Riku grinned.

"But it was worth it." He said, Ryuu nodded.

"Definitely, want to go annoy Uncle Kisame now?" He asked smiling.

"Yep." Riku replied.


	3. Chapter 2: Betrayal hurts

**Chapter Two: Betrayal hurts**

Ryuu hung precariously on the fridge keeping a tight grip on his brother who was currently searching through the fridge, hanging upside down by his ankles. It was the only way they could reach the sweets on the top shelf, if they tried to climb up the shelves it failed on them and they ended up in a heap of food. It sucked to be short. Riku smiled.

"I got the dangoes, mission completed." Riku said, Ryuu cheered. Then there was a silence.

"Um, how do we get down?" Ryuu asked nervously, Riku gulped.

"I have no idea." He replied only just realising that he was hanging upside down from a great (for him due to his shortness) height.

"Shall I call for help?" Ryuu questioned calmly, Riku nodded.

"Please."

"OH PLEASE! HELP! WE'RE GOING TO DIE! AHHHHHHHH!" Ryuu screamed as loud as his lungs would allow, Riku winced as he was momentarily deafened. Kisame worriedly ran into the room, if one of Itachi's and Deidara's kids got so much as a cut or a bruise he would probally get tortured into a slow, very painful death. Deidara had even gone so far to threaten all of the Akatsuki members with death if his children got harmed. He stopped and stared.

"What are you two doing?" He asked, Ryuu and Riku went red.

"We wanted to get some dangoes so we climbed to get some..." Riku began seriously.

"We got stuck and can't get down." Ryuu finished for his blond (mostly anyway) twin, Kisame blinked before smirking. He grabbed Riku and the plate of dangoes and placed him on the floor before grabbing Ryuu and putting him down next to Riku. The twins smiled dazingly up at him inheriting his amazing smile from Deidara as the closest Itachi got to a smile was a slight smirk.

"Thank you, Uncle Sharky." Riku said, Kisame grimanced at his nickname the twins had given him.

"How many times do I have to tell you two, it's Kisame, not 'Sharky'." Kisame said sternly, Ryuu made a face.

"Kissy-meeee." He said slowly trying to say Kisame, Riku instantly pecked him on the cheek, Ryuu looked at him.

"What was that for?" Ryuu asked confused.

"You said 'Kiss me', so I kissed you." Riku said simply, Kisame groaned.

"Fine you can call me 'Sharky'." He said shuddering at the vile nick name, the twins grinned.

"Thanks, Uncle Kisame." They said in unison, Kisame sweat dropped.

"You could say my name all this time, couldn't you." He said, the twins nodded smiling. He sighed, Riku looked at the plate of dangoes.

"I don't feel like any now." He said making a face, Ryuu nodded in argeement.

"Uncle Sharky, can you put the dangoes back please." Ryuu asked politely, Kisame stared at them and frowned slightly at the name but he had told them they could call him that moments earlier so he did not complain.

"All this trouble to get them and you don't want them anymore." Kisame said sweat dropping again. The twins looked at their feet embarrassedly. Kisame sighed and put the dangoes back into the refridiator, Riku tugged on his trouser leg.

"Uncle Sharky, we've been wondering for ages, why are you blue?" Riku asked, Ryuu nodded.

"Otou-san told us not to ask as it's rude but he's not here now so..." Ryuu added. Kisame bit his lip and began solemnly.

"I ate too much blue skittles when I was young." He said sorrowly, the twins gasped in horror.

"So if we eat only red skittles we'll turn red or if we eat purple ones we'll turn purple!" Riku said horrified, Ryuu's lip trembled.

"I'm never going to eat Skittles ever again!" He announced sadly with grim determination written across his face, Riku burst into tears.

"Who knew eating the rainbow packed into little multicoloured sweets had such side effects!" Riku cried in distress. Kisame almost face palmed.

"I was joking." He said, they stared at him with teary eyes.

"Y-Y-You, Y-You _**lied **_to us!" Ryuu said his lip trembling and his eyes wide, Riku gave a some what dramatic sob and flung himself onto the floor.

"Why would you do such a _**thing**_!" He cried overdramatically, he looked up with tear filled eyes. "I thought you loved us Uncle Sharky." He said sobbing as he flung his arms around his twin and embraced him.

"How could Uncle Sharky, betray our trust in such a way." Ryuu asked Riku sadly, Riku shook his head sadly.

"He does not love us anymore, Ryuu, it hurts, b..." His voice catched almost realisticly "But we have to move on, he did not deserve us anyway." Riku said determinedly. Ryuu gave a cry of angst. Kisame bit his lip.

"I'm sorry, guys, I did not know it would hurt you, I only did it as a joke." He said desperately, Ryuu gave him a smile.

"It's okay Uncle Sharky, we forgive you." Ryuu said brightly all tears disappearing as if they had not even been there.

"You should be grateful our hearts are large enough to forgive such a vile sin which you could of been condemed for." Riku said seriously but ruining it by giggling at the end, Kisame rolled his eyes. Oh great they had been hanging out with Hidan again. He watched them in disbelief as they cheerfully skipped out the door to possibly annoy some other unfortunate Akatsuki member.

* * *

><p>AN: There is such a thing as blue skittles! Who do you think they should bother next or should they just be sweet?


End file.
